victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
The Worst Couple
The Worst Couple is the 3rd episode of Season 3 of Victorious and the 37th overall. This episode aired on February 11th, 2012 at 8/7 central. Plot Sinjin invites the gang to a rehearsal for his new couples' game show, called Queries For Couples. However, when the rehearsal starts, the producer is unhappy with the couples Sinjin chose because of their looks. Desperate to go on with the rehearsal, Sinjin asks André, Cat, Robbie, Tori, Beck, and Jade to compete in their stead. The six are paired off, the couples being André and Cat, Robbie and Tori, and Beck and Jade. Although things start out alright with the first two pairings, when Sinjin tries to ask Beck and Jade a question, Jade's contrarianism causes her and Beck to get in an argument, culminating with Beck screaming that he's not happy with their relationship. As a result, the two, despite being the only real couple, are considered "The Worst Couple". Now questioning their relationship, Beck drags Jade into the janitor's closet to discuss this with her the next day, the two even dragging Cat into their fight, but Jade refuses to take him seriously, leading to another fight. As a result of their constant arguing, their friends don't want to hang out with them anymore, excluding them from their card game. However, Beck and Jade find out about it, and show up at the Vegas's house. As Beck points out to Jade how bad their arguing has become, Jade's obstinance sparks yet another argument. Eventually, Jade declares that she will leave the house and count to ten, and if Beck doesn't come out of the house after she reaches ten, they will break up. After waiting for a few numbers, Beck starts for the door, but is interrupted by Trina, who jumps on his back to try to hold him back and convince him to date her. He breaks free and goes to open the door, but he hesitates, and does not open it by the time Jade reaches ten, to everyone's shock. Jade briefly considers going back into the house, but leaves without a word. Beck stays to sadly play cards with the rest of the gang, with Trina resting her head on his shoulder. The next day, the gang sees that Beck and Jade have changed their statuses on TheSlap to "not in a relationship", confirming their break-up. Subplot Tori's PearPhone GX begins malfunctioning after she drops it in the toilet more than one time. She does not want to buy another GX, as she is waiting for the new PearPhone XT. Her friends think she should by another GX, but Tori thinks the XT will come out like the next day. Her phone keeps making sounds whenever Tori is on a phone call, and Tori even can't type normally due to her broken keyboard. As the GX does not charge normally, she must constantly keep it plugged in to a car battery set-up that Robbie built for her, though it still retains only partial functionality and even electrocutes her. Eventually, Tori decides to simply get a new GX, as she thinks the XT will come out in months, only for Trina to reveal that the PearPhone XT was released the same day. Seeing that others have the new model as well, Tori drops her GX in the trash can and leaves, presumably heading to the PearStore to get the new XT. Trivia *The season 3 promo video contained scenes from the episode.Video - Victorious Season 3 Promo *Trina is the only main character who isn't on the panel. *Jade doesn't consider the other characters to be her friends, outright saying that Tori isn't her friend, that she only tolerates Robbie, that nobody likes Trina, and that Cat is basically a pet. She doesn't mention André, possibly indicating that she has no problem with him or that she was simply interrupted by Cat and Trina. **Going by André's earlier comment, annoyingly saying that inviting Beck means putting up with Jade, it's hinted that he does not consider Jade to be his friend or at least finds her a terrible friend. **To some extent, Jade's feelings might be reciprocated as Tori says she feels bad about not inviting Beck, but no one, not even Cat, seems to feel bad about not inviting Jade. *This is the first time that Trina flirts with Beck. *As of this episode, Robbie has flirted with all the main girls except Jade. *This video is possibly from the table read of this episode. *This is the second time Beck and Jade broke up, the first being Jade Dumps Beck. That breakup only lasted for one episode, while the one is this episode lasted much longer. **Surprisingly in both episodes, Jade dumps Beck. *When Jade says she is being kidnapped while Beck forces her into the janitor's closet, it is similar to Cat's New Boyfriend, when Cat is dragged into the janitor's closet by Tori. *In this video, you can see the cast about to film this episode. *This is the episode shown at the beginning of the Season 3 preview where Cat says, "Spoiler alert!" *This is the second time someone made Robbie fell off his chair, the first time was in A Christmas Tori. *This is the second time where Robbie is convinced there is something going on between him and a Vega girl, the first time was in Stage Fighting. *This is the second time (after Jade Dumps Beck) that Jade and Beck's relationship is seriously questioned. *André and Cat mentioned a movie about a dolphin, called Detective Blowhole. This might be a reference to the character Dr. Blowhole on another Nickelodeon show, The Penguins of Madagascar. Liz Gillies did a musical piece for that show. *As of the end of this episode, all the main characters are single. *The PearPhone GX is a parody of the iPhone 4 while the XT is a parody of the iPhone 4S. *The part where Cat says "I smell toast" after Tori got shocked by her faulty PearPhone didn't make it into the final cut, although it was featured in the new season promo. *At the beginning, Jade says, "If we're gonna keep talking about Tori's phone, could someone please take me to a car door so I can slam my face in it?" This is probably a reference to in Sleepover at Sikowitz's, when she said she would rather have her tongue slammed in one after Tori told Jade her character. *When Beck, Jade and Cat are in the janitor's closet, the sign on the ladder that says 'Secret Passageway to Library' is seen from the episode The Breakfast Bunch. *Once again, the gang plays an edited version of poker. *Recurring themes from throughout the series: Northridge girl's attraction to Rex, the gang playing poker, the students going to the janitor's closet in order to try and solve their problems, Jade saying "OH" in a slow, offended tone. *This is the second time the movie Titanic is mentioned, the first being on TheSlap in the Tori Gets Stuck photo gallery. *Many Bade fans blame Sinjin for the break up. *There is a reference to the "controversial" environmental issue of global warming. *Listings on Comcast once mistook this episode as Jade Dumps Beck. *This is one of a few episodes where Sinjin has higher than normal screen time. *Like all websites featured on Nick, gamegoomer.com, when types into the internet will redirect you to the Victorious page on Nick.com. *This is the third episode in Season 3 where the title is said, the first being The Breakfast Bunch, and the second being the previous episode. *'Ending tagline:' "I thought this was a closet party." - Cat *This is the second time, after Jade Dumps Beck, that Beck and Jade fight and pull someone into it. The first time they brought Tori into it and the second time, Cat. Both times led to Beck and Jade breaking up in the episode. *Tori's TheSlap update ends with a #Couldn'tWait, however she is not using twitter. *Talking Reggie is a parody of the Talking Friends series. *Queries For Couples is likely a parody of the game show The Newlywed Game. *When Tori's PearPhone GX malfunctions, the Marimba sound used on the iPhone can be heard. *This episode marks the second time none of the cast had a happy ending at the end of an episode, with Beck and Jade breaking up, and Tori upset that the PearPhone XT came out the same day she bought a new PearPhone GX. (The first time being Tori Gets Stuck, the next three would be Car, Rain & Fire, Wanko's Warehouse, and Brain Squeezers. *While Bade was the worst couple, the rankings of Candré and Rori were never revealed. It is likely that Candré was the best couple. *Another option for Tori's phone problems which was never mentioned in the episode, aside from actually buying a new PearPhone GX, is that Tori could take her malfunctioning PearPhone GX to the Pear Store to get repaired under her warranty, including getting the battery replaced which would help her avoid having to plug in her phone constantly. That being said, Tori could have abused the warranty one too many times, having dropped the phone in the toilet three times, or may have unknowingly let the warranty expire after a set time. **Instead of throwing her new PearPhone GX in the trash, Tori could have also taken the wise choice to calmly return the PearPhone in its original packaging to the Pear Store so she could get her money back and spend less on the PearPhone XT. Goofs *If Tori and Robbie got electrocuted for that long with car batteries, they should have had serious injuries. *If Tori had went to get a new PearPhone GX the same morning that the PearPhone XT was released, then she would have seen them, since the PearStore releases products when they open their doors. Although she could've gotten it the night before, she should have seen PearStore's announcement of the XT's release. *When Tori was about to throw her phone in the bin, and she says "Jam it!", Talking Reggie never spoke and when Tori kicks the bin and leaves, Talking Reggie speaks way too late and it speaks longer. *The captions say that Beck said "Hey, Luther," but he just said "Hi." *If you click information, it says "Jade and Beck help Sinjin with his new game show "The Worst Couple."" However, in the episode, it's called "Queries for Couples." *When the Northridge girl plugs Tori's phone charger in, the noise that comes from phone is the same as a Samsung Galaxy Ace. *Jade should be arrested and face criminal charges for intentionally running over Sinjin's legs. *Just before Tori's phone falls off the counter you can see that her index finger presses the place where you would press "Answer" on a iPhone. *Tori slightly tilts her PearPhone in the middle of the call and you can see that it is on the menu. However, if you were to answer it on the iPhone, it would still be on the lock screen. *Jade says she once had an incident in the ocean. However in Survival of the Hottest, Tori says "There's a large pacific ocean out there" and Jade and all the others run to the ocean. Then again, she could have simply been glad to be out of the RV. *Right before Trina tackles Beck, Jade is at six. However once the gang got Trina off of him, (which obviously took more than one second) Jade is at seven. Unless she could hear what was going on inside, she should have been further along in her counting, if not done. Running Gags *Tori's PearPhone GX (iPhone4) causing her trouble. *Tori waiting for the new PearPhone XT (iPhone4S) release. *Tori rambling the same speech over and over about the PearPhone XT, and why she won't buy another PearPhone GX. (If I buy another GX, the XT will come out like the next day, and I'll be stuck with the GX, while everyone else has the cool new XT. *Beck and Jade arguing and fighting. *Jade saying "Oh" in a slow, offended and low tone. *Trina flirting with Beck. *Robbie acting like Tori is his girlfriend. Quotes Beck: Don't you think Jade and I fight a lot? Cat: Sure. Jade: Yeah, but... but all boyfriends and girlfriends fight a lot, don't they? Cat: Well sometimes... Jade: Yes or no?! (Cat yelps) Beck: Let her talk! Jade: You never listen to me talk! Cat: Can I go now? (tries to leave) Jade: (pulls Cat back) ''No! What is your point here anyway? '''Beck:' I would like to have a girlfriend I can talk to without it turning into a screaming match! Jade: Yeah? Well, I'd like a boyfriend who other girls don't stare at all the time! Cat: I thought this was a closet party. Beck: How is it my fault girls stare at me?! Jade: Oh, you could look worse if you wanted to! Cat: (covering her ears) I'm under my bed, I'm under my bed, I'm under my bed! Beck: I cannot believe how jealous you get! Jade: Oh, oh, so you think I'm ugly! Beck: WHAT?! Who sai- did I say she was ugly?! Jade: No, Cat thinks we're a perfect couple! Beck: Cat, are Jade and I a perfect couple? Jade: DON'T ANSWER THAT! Beck: ANSWER IT! Jade: SAY NOTHING! Beck: COME ON! Jade: YOU COME ON! (Cat faints) Beck: Well you made Cat faint. (After seeing Cat's fainted body in janitor's closet when Luther is inside holding a hammer and rope) Lane: '''Oh, Luther, why? '''Trina: Are you guys gonna let her say that nobody likes me?! (Beck and Jade both turn to Tori then back) Trina: (stroking Beck's hair) I would never fight with you. Beck: Tell her why you didn't invite us to play. Tori: Well... 'cause...we were...planning your surprise party...? Jade: What? André: Alright! We didn't invite you guys to play because you two are always screaming at each other, and it makes everybody feel awkward, it makes Cat faint, and sometimes it makes Robbie cry! Robbie: One time! I cried one time! Rex: '''Six. '''Robbie: Six times! Beck: See?! We fight so much, even our friends don't want us around. Jade: Tori's not my friend, I only tolerate Robbie, no one likes Trina, and Cat's basically a pet. Cat: Arf! Trina: Are... you guys might break up? Because I'm not dating anyone, and I always thought Beck and I would make the perfect- (Jade throws a pillow at her, and she stands shocked) Jade: Next time it's a hammer! Cat: Does my thumb look Spanish? Cat: What if we act out the final scene from Titanic? When the boat sinks? ...Oh my God, I just gave away the ending! Spoiler alert! (laughs). Andre: You know, whenever she starts talking, I think to myself, "Maybe this time it'll make sense." I'm always wrong. Beck: Cat, we need your opinion on something. Cat: '''On Global Warming? '''Beck: No. Cat: 'Cause I don't think that's really happening. Beck: 'Cat. '''Cat: '''Seriously, I went to the movies the other night and it was ''so cold. 'Beck: '''Cat! '''Cat: '''Hi! '''Beck: '''We need your opinion on us. ''(points at Jade) '''Jade: '''Why don't you just ask a monkey?! '''Cat: '''I saw a movie about a monkey! He wore glasses and carried a gun. '''Sinjin: Now it's time to play... Cat: ''' Sinjin's game show! '''Sinjin: (madly) It's called Queries for Couples! Sinjin: Okay. Mr. Goobenstein feels that a game show should have better-looking contestants. Jade: He's not wrong. Sinjin: (To former contestants) So, I'm going to say good night to you guys. Go on. Don't worry. It's nothing personal. It's just your appearances. Trina: Okay. The next query is for Tori and Robbie! Sinjin: I say that! Trina: Well, I should get to say something! Sinjin: No! Gallery Reception Reception for this episode was mixed. While the Bade shippers obviously disliked it, even those that shipped Beck and Jade with other characters found that the break up suffered from a lack of believable buildup and came largely out of nowhere, in spite of liking the results. References 04 304 Category:Episodes about Jade Category:Episodes about Beck